I was born crazy
by WolfDaughter203
Summary: Andy is new in New York, hell, she's new to America. After getting lost, she manages to fall down a man hole and, quiet literally, falls into the turtles lives. Now she's getting the adventure she's always dreamed of, and maybe something she didn't even know she was missing. Warning, no idea where this is going, it may yet be a romance, so be ready for cliches.
1. Chapter 1

Andy found herself growing more and more lost as she wandered the city that called her away from home. Sighing, she began to sing along to her Skillet soundtrack, hoping for some sort of familiar building to cross her vision. with her eyes constantly scanning around and up, she didn't notice the open man hole in front of her, and consequently found herself falling down into the sewers. Landing harshly on her knees, she winced and bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain.

"Mikey!" A voice hissed in the darkness, clearly not wanting to be heard by the girl that sat not even ten feet from them.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored them, despite her curiosity being sparked, and began to try and stand, finding it hard to do with two busted knees. she fell to the ground again and groaned. Reluctantly she turned to the darkness and tried to find her unseen companions.

"Um..." She started. "Is anyone there?"There was silence in which she heard uncertain shuffling in the dark. She turned sharply towards the sound, straining her failing eyes in an attempt to see something. "i can hear you breathing." She said. "Seeing as it's probably your fault i can't walk, can i get help home?" She asked, turning her back to them and crawling backwards into the light.

"Woah, Really?!" An hyperactive voice replied, a little loudly. There was the tell tale slap, followed by an "Ow."

"You must be breathing heavy, shell for brains." A rough Brooklyn accent replied.

"Or maybe my hearing is just that good." Andy replied, getting annoyed at her request being ignored. "Look, if your not gonna help, i would like to know so i don't sit here all night expecting something that won't happen." With that, she attempted to pull herself up the ladder, or what was left of it. Several rungs were missing, not that that would have been a problem had she not landed on her knees.

"Well, it is our fault. We should at least help her home." A fourth voice consented with a sigh.

"Well, We'll have to be quick, it's nearly sunrise." The first voice sounded uncertain. Andy sighed.

"Almost sunrise... geez." She muttered, Then paused. "Wait, why does that matter? What are you guys? Monsters or Vampires or something?" She joked. When they remained silent, she felt herself shiver. "I was joking..." She muttered. "Right... I'll find my own way home."

"Are you sure? Your knees are pretty bad. We should take you to the nearest hospital at least." Andy shivered at the thought.

"No! No hospitals! I hate hospitals..." She exclaimed. "Sorry, bad memories." She muttered.

"At the very least, you should have someone look at them." He sounded concerned.

"As long as there's no hospitals, i don't care who it is. But can i at least get out of a damn sewer?" Andy held an arm out. The people in the shadows seemed to hesitate. "Would it make you guys feel better, you can blind fold me. Just get me out of here."

"What make ya think we'd blindfold ya?" The Brooklyn accent replied.

"Well, you're wary of going out in sunlight, so i can assume you'd think there's something wrong with how you look and are going to the extremes to hide from the outside world, or you're hiding from the authorities because you scared of what might happen if your found out." Andy listened to silence for a moment. "I read too many comics and have a very creative mind." She muttered apologetically. "My friend always says I'm crazy."

"A fellow comic lover!" The Hypo voice was back, and Andy realized it had a surfers accent. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

"Well, not to cut our lovely conversation short, but I'm still sitting in a sewer with two busted knees. Can we please move to somewhere more comfortable, and can i get some pain killers? I'm close to screaming from the pain here." She remembered the situation when she tried to stand again.

"Oh, right. Mikey, could you give me a hand please?" The first voice jumped as thoughhe'd completely forgotten why she was there in the first place. "It's too late to go back topside, so we have to take her back to the lair."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Okay, the fourth voice is definitely the leader. "What about Master Splinter?"

"We'll have to explain the situation to him." The first voice replied. "If we get that far..." He added in a mutter. He went to take a step into the light that was copming from the slowly rising sun, then stopped. "Uh.. Miss? Please don't scream."

"One, i don't really scream unless I'm excited and hypo, and two, it's just Andy." She replied, holding out her hand. Everyone held thier breath as he stepped into the light.

Andy was surprised to say the least that it was a giant humanoid turtle that stepped into the dim light. She blinked a few times, and shrugged, taking in his looks without really registering everything properly.

"I'm going to sleep for hours, but that's OK." She muttered, taking his out stretched hand. He pulled her up, and held her when she fell against him. "And my legs aren't working..."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole falling down a man-hole thing. My bad.' Andy wasn't even surprised when a second one came out of the shadows. He was a lighter shade of green, and wore an orange bandanna around his eyes. His brother wore a purple one, and was taller. The one in orange came around to stand in front of her and knelt on the ground. "We'll move faster this way." He grinned. Andy smiled, nodding her head and climbing onto his back.

"Carla's going to flip when she hears about this..." She muttered. The turtles went stiff. "Let me guess, i have to keep it secret?"

"Yeah." The purple wearer replied. "Sorry, we kinda wanna stay secret." Andy nodded.

"Understandable." She yawned. "Now, how much more lost am i gonna get before i can have some painkillers and go to sleep?" She asked, cringing when she unconsciously kicked out her leg and aggravated her wounds.

"You were lost?" The brooklyn accent asked.

"Yeah. I've only been in New York a few days." Andy replied. "Anyway, you guys have names, right? Otherwise, i'll be calling you whatever i can think of."

"Oh, Our apologies." The leader voice spoke. "My name is Leonardo. The one carrying you Is Michealangelo, the one who helped you up is Donnatello, and the last one is Raphael." He said, pointing to them each in the dark, even though she couldn't see.

"So it's Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Raph. Well, as i said before, My name is Andy. Pleasure to meet you all." She smiled and waved to them in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy frowned as she sat up in a cot in what she almost thought was a hospital room, until she saw what looked like lab equipment on a nearby table. One of the turtles was bent over a nearby table, clearly sleeping. Andy cleared her throat, but there was no response. She tried again, a little louder this time, but still nothing.

"Umm... Hello? Injured girl just woke up? Anything?" When she still had no response, she growled and fell backwards onto the bed. Quietly, she rolled her legs off the bed, and slowly slid herself to the ground. testing her legs, she smiled when she didn't collapse. slowly, she put her full weight onto her knees and waited as she let go of the bed. Quietly, she walked over to the sleeping turtle, the one with the purple bandanna, and poked him.

"Go away Mikey." He mumbled, turning away. Andy pouted and went over to the other side. She poked his cheek again. And again he mumbled a 'go away Mikey'.

"Geez, for the smart one, he sure is stupid." She muttered. She got in close and took a deep breath, grinning slightly. "Hey!" She said, loudly. The turtle jumped up, falling out of his chair and landing on the floor. Andy grinned and let out a laugh at the sight. He looked bewildered, and with his bandanna askew, she found it comical. Though, to her, mutant turtles was a comical idea in itself.

"Oh! You're awake! Uh.. How long have you been awake?" He asked. Andy shrugged as he almost literally jumped to his feet and readjusted his bandanna.

"About five minutes." She replied. "So what happened to my knees?" She asked, pointing to where there were now holes in the knees of her jeans, through which she could see the bandages the covered her knees.

"Oh, um, well, there isnt much damage from what i can see, but they are badly bruised." He replied, turning around and tidying his desk. He seemed almost nervous.

"You guys really don't get many guests, do you?" She asked. Donny laughed nervously.

"Only April and Casey. They're the only ones who know our secret, well, apart from you now." Donny yawned, and Andy copied.

"Damn that's infectious, got any coffee?" She asked, heading out towards what looked like the lounge area.

"Uh, yeah. I'll make you some. How do you like it?" Donny followed her out.

"White with two please." She replied.

"After breakfast, our father would like to meet you." Donny called, walking past her when she flopped onto the couch.

"Standard protocol when you meet someone new? Coolies." Andy grimaced at the mess of left over Pizzas lying everywhere. "I take it only guys live here?" She asked, turning to look over the back of the couch.

"Yeah. No girls live here."

"No sisters, or a- i'm shutting my mouth now." Andy sat back the right way and fell onto the couch.

"No, no sisters or mother. Though sometimes i wonder what it would be like to have some." Donny came in and handed her the coffee while sipping his own.

"I guess every family is different. And yours is probably chaotic." Andy downed her coffee in seconds, shivering as the energy coursed through her veins. "Not what i'm used to, but still good." She grinned. Jumping up, she looked around, taking in the underground lair as much as she could.

"Um... If your done, you could meet our father now. I think Leo is meditating with him, but they should be done soon." Donny said, staring at the weird girl in front of him.

"Right!" She glanced over her shoulder and gave him the thumbs up. "Lets get it over with." She grinned.

"Uh, wait, what about-"

"What? my knees? They're fine." Andy replied defiantly. "I need to get this over with and get home. My family is going to worry."

"This way then." Donny led her to towards a Japanese style room that she struggled not to openly stare at.


End file.
